


Mikey's List: The 222 Things Mikey Is No Longer Allowed To Do To Blind Leo

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fanfiction of Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just because Leo is blind doesn't mean Mikey should do any of the following.(Inspired byEchoKazul'sfantastic workLight in the Darkness.)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Page 1 of 6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967033) by [EchoKazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoKazul/pseuds/EchoKazul). 



> Like lists? Then check out:  
> [77 Things Michelangelo is Not Allowed to Do on a Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553566) by [Winnychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan) which showed me [Skippy’s List: The 213 things Skippy is no longer allowed to do in the U.S. Army](http://skippyslist.com/list/), and both of those inspired me to write this based around EchoKazul's world.
> 
> EchoKazul's story is not complete, and as it stand Leo just got reunited with them as I'm writing this (Chapter 12). So I would put the disclaimer that this all takes place after they've been back together again for a while and Leo's blindness isn't a tragedy the three brothers are still grieving. I of course don't know how EchoKazul will end their amazing story, or if Leo will be blind forever, or what will happen but in this spin off of "Light in the Darkness" Mikey is comfortable testing some limits. None of this is meant to make Mikey sound insensitive, I think it would be well within his personality to not hold back once he is certain Leo really doesn't have an issue with his blindness being "picked" at.

1) Not allowed to suggest Leo dress up as Stevie Wonder for Halloween.

2) Not allowed to suggest Leo dress up as the Three Blind Mice despite there only being one of him.

3) Not allowed to make inappropriate macaroni art that Leo has to touch to figure out what it is and then laugh at him.

4) Not allowed to throw things at Leo "to make sure he isn't getting rusty."

5) Not allowed to replace Leo's blue mask with a different colored one, especially when the different color one does not match the same thread count and exact texture of his original blue one.

6) Not allowed to cover Leo's eyes when something inappropriate happens because "he doesn't need to see that."

7) Not allowed to approach Leo from behind, cover his eyes and say "guess who" and then be confused when Leo knows it's him.

8) Not allowed to suggest they have a "Leo Sensitivity Day" where they all wear blindfolds to humble themselves.

9) Not allowed to do a "Leo Sensitivity Day" by himself and only cause messes that Leo has to pick up.

10) Not allowed to replace Leo's mask with a different shade of blue.

11) Not allowed to ask Leo any really personal questions like how does he know when to stop wiping and then attempt that method for himself and flip over the couch cushion when it goes wrong.

12) Not allowed to suggest Leo dress up as any blind celebrity, period.

13) Not allowed to rearrange the furniture for science, all science experiments are to be vetted and supervised by Donnie.

14) Not allowed to conduct any experiments involving Leo's blindness.

15) Not allowed to ask Raph or Donnie for safe haven when Leo becomes annoyed with one of his experiments.

16) Not allowed to bring up the one time, one time, Leo hid behind a transparent wall.

17) Not allowed to imply that Leo not catching something when he is dead asleep means he is "getting rusty."

18) Not allowed to cry injustice if he wakes up Leo by pelting him with objects... only to have the favor returned.

19) Not allowed to dye anything of Leo's pink.

20) Not allowed to dye anything of Leo's any color without his permission.

21) Not allowed to imply Leo would "look cooler" if "he wore those sunglasses I got him more often."

22) Not allowed to take Leo to a Modern Art exhibit and explain all the art poorly and have Leo guess what piece he was describing.

23) Not allowed to not understand that the guards at the museum did not kick him and Leo out for being homeless but for grossing out other patrons with his descriptive language.

24) Not allowed to pick up Leo and put him down somewhere else and ask him if he knows where he is now.

25) Not allowed to suggest they move back to New York City and live in Hell's Kitchen so Leo can be the new Daredevil.

26) Not allowed to use sign language behind Leo's back to talk about him even though no one else knows sign language.

27) Not allowed to claim that improvising sign language "is an idea ahead of its time."

28) Not allowed to suggest Leo doesn't cut out eye holes for his mask and instead glue two large googly eyes onto his mask so their enemies won't realize he is blind.

29) Not allowed to suggest Leo at least put the googly eyes on the back of his mask so large birds of prey won't swoop down and pluck him away.

30) Not allowed to suggest Leo paint, glue, draw, stamp, or attach in any form anything resembling eyes to himself to prevent predators from attacking him.

31) Not allowed to paint eyes on Leo anyways when he is sleeping.

32) Not allowed to dress up as a large owl and attack Leo to show him "this is a genuine threat that we need to be concerned about and that no one takes me seriously."

33) Not allowed to be mad that blind turtles are really good at finding where he hid his owl costume.

34) Not allowed to say "Leo, my eyes are up here" in a valley girl accent.

35) Not allowed to say "uh Leo? I'm over here" when Leo is looking right at him.

36) Not allowed to imply Leo is lucky that he never has to see Raph's ugly face again.

37) Not allowed to use blind turtles as shields from angry turtles.


	2. Page 2 of 6

38) Not allowed to ask Leo how many fingers he's holding up after he gets hurt and then break out in to hysterics when he can't say.

39) Not allowed to stage an intervention about the lack of eye contact Leo has been making.

40) Not allowed to be creeped out by the amount of eye contact Leo now makes as a result of the previous intervention.

41) Not allowed to make Leo cover his eyes before revealing any surprises.

42) Not allowed to stage an intervention about the intensity of the eye contact Leo has been making.

43) Not allowed to imply that it is unfair that Leo can navigate their home with ease during a power outage.

44) Not allowed to imply Leo is "flexing his blind turtle game" by navigating in pure darkness either.

45) Not allowed to suggest they do a funny Christmas card with Leo looking in the wrong direction.

46) Not allowed to use a decoy camera to trick Leo into looking in the wrong direction while taking Christmas photos.

47) Not allowed to hold Leo tightly to his chest and say "things haven't been the same since... the accident" whenever they have to explain to someone that Leo is blind.

48) Not allowed to assume Leo not fighting back is a sign he is okay with being rocked dramatically back and forth while "the accident" is regaled.

49) Not allowed to describe a room to Leo the way he wishes it looked instead of how it actually looks.

50) Not allowed to stage a one turtle fashion show where Leo is the judge so "it's fair."

51) Not allowed to put inappropriate magazines in Leo's hands and then shout "Leo's looking at porn in the living room!"

52) Not allowed to bring up that time a mannequin fell on Leo and he said "sorry sir" then while pushing it away touched its boobs and said "err, ma'am."

53) Not allowed to mutter under his breath that Leo uses "aim botting" every time he accurately hits something with a projectile.

54) Not allowed to describe Raph's vomit in detail so Leo "won't miss out on the gnarly gastrointestinal vibe check."

55) Not allowed to describe anything that comes out of anyone so Leo won't miss out.

56) Not allowed to wear perfume to hide from Leo.

57) Not allowed to ask Donnie to make him a perfume that will disguise his aura from Leo.

58) Not allowed to throw things at Leo to check his skills during a mission.

59) Not allowed to field test any of Leo's blind skills during a mission.

60) Not allowed to suggest Leo touch their faces regularly so he won't forget what they look like.

61) Not allowed to ask Leo how he knows when he's awake and then ask him in a distorted voice to "please wake up we miss you bro."

62) Not allowed to suggest they speak in braille for Leo's sake.

63) Not allowed to write offensive notes in braille and stick them to Raph and claim Leo wrote them.

64) Not allowed to question why everyone takes Leo's side more often than his.

65) Not allowed to nickname Leo "Lady Liberty" because "justice is blind and so is Leo."

66) Not allowed to set up a video chat between Murikami and Leo to see if either of them will notice.

67) Not allowed to narrate everything like it's a nature documentary for Leo.

68) Not allowed to rearrange the silverware drawer to "keep Leo mentally stimulated."

69) Not allowed to rearrange any communal drawer in any shared living space for any reason.

70) Not allowed to suggest Leo dress up as any _fictional_ blind characters either.

71) Not allowed to say Rule 70 doesn't cover fictional characters he creates.

72) Not allowed to say "Leo, my eyes are up here" in any accent.

73) Not allowed to suggest Leo is peaking when he is drawing something.

74) Not allowed to rearrange any personal drawers that are not his own.


	3. Page 3 of 6

75) Not allowed to describe their enemies wearing tiaras unless they are actually wearing tiaras and the information is critical for fighting them.

76) Not allowed to show Leo his hat collection, again.

77) Not allowed to suggest Leo wear arm floaties when they go swimming since he can't see how deep the water is.

78) Not allowed to read out what every billboard says on long car trips so "Leo won't miss out on a stellar deal."

79) Not allowed to make blind puns.

80) Not allowed to suggest whenever Leo makes a pun it becomes a blind pun and he is now in violation of the list.

81) Not allowed to argue against the fact that the list only applies to him when the list is literally titled "Mikey's List."

82) Not allowed to challenge Leo to a Rubix Cube Competition to get the list invalidated.

83) Not allowed to suggest any Game Competition that involves identifying or distinguishing between colors.

84) Not allowed to suggest Leo missed a spot while polishing his katanas.

85) Not allowed to replace Leo's Choji Oil with body butter.

86) Not allowed to replace anything of Leo's with anything else.

87) Not allowed to buy birds of prey and whisper to them loudly that "Leo is blind and if you organize you could carry him away oh no if only he had some fake eyes to prevent that. Hmmmmmmmmmm."

88) Not allowed to suggest they move to Gotham so Leo can be the real Batman not "the phony Bruce Wayne Batman that wasn't even really blind."

89) Not allowed to use ventriloquism in a pathetic effort to confuse Leo.

90) Not allowed to extinguish Leo's matches by doing trick shots with playing cards so he fails to light the same candle over and over again.

91) Not allowed to tell Leo what faces Raph and Donnie make when he lectures them.

92) Not allowed to withhold knowledge of what faces Raph and Donnie make during his lectures.

93) Not allowed to point out that Rule 91 and Rule 92 contradict each other.

94) Not allowed to provide audio subtitles for programs that do not have them available unless explicitly asked.

95) Not allowed to shove anything under Leo's nose and ask if he can go find it like a blood hound.

96) Not allowed to make bets that start with "yeah, well see my brother over there? Bet you one hundred Glibnards he can do it blindfolded" every time they make the mistake of ending up in space.

97) Not allowed to tell Leo his feet wrappings are mismatched.

98) Not allowed to switch his night stand table with Leo's, swap out the contents, and then rearrange the drawers as a means of working around Rule 74.

99) Not allowed to suggest he can't be punished for breaking a rule if Leo can't point out the rule himself.

100) Not allowed to make bets involving Leo's blindness, period.

101) Not allowed to complain that now there's a braille version of "Mikey's List."

102) Not allowed to attach bells to Leo so he can't sneak up on him.

103) Not allowed to make up what kind of faces Raph and Donnie make when receiving a lecture as a way to cause drama.

104) Not allowed to suggest Leo will boil water faster because he can't see it.

105) Not allowed to ask Leo more than ~~five~~ ~~ten~~ thirty times if he is okay after the effects of a Flash Bang going off.

106) Not allowed to make any references/jokes/remarks about Leo's Clingy Phase, period.

107) Not allowed to enact the First Amendment rights and demand the Supreme Court is involved.

108) Not allowed to email any of the Nine Justices about a "blind dictator in direct violation of the law."

109) Not allowed to imitate any of their enemy's voices. *

110) Not allowed to imitate any of their friends voices either. *

111) Not allowed to imitate Leo's voice and pretend to be his conscience to convince Leo to let hm have the day off for "being his favorite little brother." *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (Inspired by Wanda Farmer's comment from Chapter 2)


	4. Page 4 of 6

112) Not allowed to ask for Leo's help painting a wall only to give him a brush and a bucket of water.

113) Not allowed to ask Leo to take the wheel before diving out of the driver's seat while he is in the middle of driving.

114) Not allowed to make Leo ask twenty questions to try and work out the physical features of a new mutant threat.

115) Not allowed to suggest Rule 114 doesn't apply to imaginary mutants.

116) Not allowed to forge letters from people to Leo and then read them to Leo on Leo's behalf.

117) Not allowed to remix the words on a signs to something more interesting when reading it to Leo.

118) Not allowed to place white noise machines around the lair to throw Leo off.

119) Not allowed to dress Leo up as an owl since "it turns out he's his own worst enemy."

120) Not allowed to release moths into their home to see if Leo will reveal his echolocation skills.

121) Not allowed to learn echolocation by screaming at different terrifying octaves periodically throughout the day.

122) Not allowed to claim echolocation can be weaponized just because he scream so loud one time a Neo Foot Soldier dropped his sword.

123) Not allowed to ask Leo if he can see his aura picking his nose while picking his nose.

124) Not allowed to rearrange the labels on the spice bottles in the kitchen.

125) Not allowed to steal street signs warning of blind pedestrians from various neighborhoods and place them around the garage.

126) Not allowed to imitate Master Splinter's voice for any reason.

127) Not allowed to complain that Leo never has to take a turn driving.

128) Not allowed to say he cleaned the living room and then ban Leo from the living room for no reason.

129) Not allowed to get Leo a guide dog.

130) Not allowed to bring a dog home and call it a guide dog when it obviously has no training and isn't house broken.

131) Not allowed to suggest Leo should have been able to sense the aura of the pee puddle before stepping in it.

132) Not allowed to tell Leo he has something on his shell as an excuse to scrub his shell because "he has two years of shell scrubs in the bank and I don't wanna be in debt when I make another wet cement angel."

133) Not allowed to make homemade "scratch and sniffs" for Leo.

134) Not allowed to try to show Leo how easy it would be to drive blind by rolling down the window of the Shell Raiser and using Donnie's Bo Staff as a blind cane.

135) Not allowed to imply that Leo can "no longer see the bigger picture."

136) Not allowed to jump on Leo's shoulders and complain when he is knocked off by a low hanging branch.

137) Not allowed to suggest Leo being unable to sense a tree branch is something "they need to work on" and/or "have a talk about."

138) Not allowed to imply Leo will have ladies coming out of the woodwork because "girls love blind dates, it's a kink or something." *

139) Not allowed to share any knowledge of kinks with Leo he really, _really_ , **really** would rather hear anything else.

140) Not allowed to reach around and tap Leo's left shoulder while actually being on the right.

141) Not allowed to draw parallels between what happened to Leo and the movie "Finding Nemo" because there literally are none.

142) Not allowed to suggest James Cameron's "Titanic" is now a scary movie for Leo without running that theory by Leo.

143) Not allowed to reenact any scenes from James Cameron's "Titanic" with Leo, or sing any Celine Dion songs to Leo.

144) Not allowed to tell Leo that Donnie may or may not have put a microchip in Leo. ( _Even though I did and don't translate what's in these parentheses to the braille version or I'll put a bigger microchip in you - D._ )

145) Not allowed to ask Leo if he sees what he means, wait for Leo to confirm, and then in a very dramatic tone break the news to Leo that he can't see because he is blind.

146) Not allowed to help Leo introduce himself to new people by taking Leo's hands and placing them on the new person face. Especially when it's a sticky Marshmallow Crab.

147) Not allowed to hire a lawyer to fight "Mikey's List."

148) Not allowed to edit recordings of Raph and Donnie's voices to make Leo think they are in the room talking to him and he just can't see their auras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (Inspired by Wanda Farmer's comment on Chapter 3)
> 
> Echo, I sent you a PM on FF.net


	5. Page 5 of 6

149) Not allowed to say all accusations made by Leo are "blind accusations."

150) Not allowed to refer to Leo's blindness as "impressively bad eyesight."

151) Not allowed to switch the labels on chemicals in Donnie's lab "to challenge our complacency that everything will always be what we expect."

152) Not allowed to secretly add candles to Leo's candle collection so "he can have little surprises waiting for him."

153) Not allowed to sculpt something inappropriate and have Leo try to guess what it is.

154) Not allowed to hire someone to make inappropriate sculptures for Leo to feel.

155) Not allowed to suggest Leo could ride a tandem bicycle with one of them.

156) Not allowed to take advantage of Leo when he is listening to music to sneak up on him.

157) Not allowed to make a power point presentation explaining why Leo should pretend to be helplessly blind when they are attacked at first then suddenly be a ninja master because "c'mon guys it would be really funny! Imagine their faces- oh, well, err, this is awkward Leo but we'll describe them for you later."

158) Not allowed to point out that Leo could go to a blind support group because "how would they know?"

159) Not allowed to challenge Leo to a staring contest.

160) Not allowed to suggest Leo should be able to sense coming earthquakes, tornadoes, or other natural disasters.

161) Not allowed to ask Leo to help paint something but give him the wrong colored paint.

162) Not allowed to say Leo cheats at "pin the tail on the donkey."

163) Not allowed to describe April with a new hair due every time she visits.

164) Not allowed to describe Casey with a new hair due every time he visits.

165) Not allowed to describe anyone's hair unless asked.

166) Not allowed to suggest Leo could get fat now since he can't see himself in the mirror.

167) Not allowed to suggest Leo is a vampire because he cannot see his reflection.

168) Not allowed to not understand how vampires work.

169) Not allowed to steal food from Leo's plate.

170) Not allowed to add food to Leo's plate when it's something he really enjoys.

171) Not allowed to suggest they hook up a voice recording to play when the lights are on and off in a room so Leo will know.

172) Not allowed to plant owl feathers around the local area to find as proof that the owls are organizing.

173) Not allowed to relocate food Leo likes from his own plate to Leo's.

174) Not allowed to tell Leo they have a pet fish and laugh when he feeds a bowl of water for two weeks.

175) Not allowed to fake retrograde amnesia as a way to not follow "Mikey's List."

176) Not allowed to rig the lights in the house to beep at random intervals when on.

177) Not allowed to make beeping noises when the lights are on so Leo knows.

178) Not allowed to say he knows how to read lips then give Leo a completely made up conversation when staking out local gang activity.

179) Not allowed to tell Leo that the whole time Karai was over he was staring at her chest so next time he stares at the ceiling.

180) Not allowed to tell Leo he has something on his shell only to tackle him and say "it's me."

181) Not allowed to make funny faces at Leo just to make sure he isn't just pretending to be blind.

182) Not allowed to put Leo in front of the computer and pull up an inappropriate site and then tell Donnie that Leo is watching porn, especially when they are still images.

183) Not allowed to blame the weird things Donnie finds on the family computer's search history on Leo.

184) Not allowed to make calls from various pay phones and leave aggressive "hoot hoot" messages on the answering machine.

185) Not allowed to draw facial hair on Leo just because he can't see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 37 more reasons to copy over from post-it notes.


	6. Page 6 of 6

186) Not allowed to snicker every time Leo says he “refuses to go in there blind.”

187) Not allowed to bring owl pellets into the house for any reason.

188) Not allowed to say the power is out as a way to get Leo to lead him around by the hand.

189) Not allowed to be upset when Leo doesn’t believe him when he says the power is out.

190) Not allowed to get a fish and complain that Leo doesn’t believe it is actually there.

191) Not allowed to tell Leo the wrong time.

192) Not allowed to tell Leo the wrong day of the week.

193) Not allowed to tell Leo the wrong day of the month.

194) Not allowed to set Leo’s alarm clock back even when he “looks super tired and refuses to give himself a break like he needs to make up for the two years he was gone.”

195) Not allowed to tell Leo he has something on his face then direct him as to where it is when there is really nothing.

196) Not allowed to suggest they all wear wacky disguises during training because Leo won’t know.

197) Not allowed to perform live action ASMR at the dinner table for Leo.

198) Not allowed to suggest Leo start a YouTube channel where he pranks people using his blindness.

199) Not allowed to tell Leo he is about to jump down twenty feet when it is actually less than a foot.

200) Not allowed to suggest Leo became blind when he mistakenly drank tea with milk and sugar.

201) Not allowed to record over audio subtitles to improve upon them.

202) Not allowed to leave braille graffiti around and blame it on Leo.

203) Not allowed to suggest Leo start a Blind Fight Club.

204) Not allowed to suggest Leo drink a bucket of milk to get rid of the Blindness Effect.

205) Not allowed to complain when Leo leads them into pitch darkness.

206) Not allowed to wear glow sticks on a mission just because Leo can’t see them and tell him to not wear them.

207) Not allowed to snicker when Leo says “see you later.”

208) Not allowed to suggest all of Leo’s threats are “blind threats.”

209) Not allowed to call Leo “kumquat.”

210) Not allowed to try to talk behind Leo’s back using Morse code.

211) Not allowed to think Morse code is just saying “dot” and “dash” in different inflections.

212) Not allowed to rearrange the keys on any keyboard.

213) Not allowed to place out a decoy toaster so Leo won’t break the new four slot toaster with his existence.

214) Not allowed to suggest they go to smelly places instead of sight seeing so Leo can have fun too.

215) Not allowed to suggest Leo’s only enjoyment comes from smelling things.

216) Not allowed to point out the fact that Leo smelled everything in their home when he first got back and that was kind of weird.

217) Not allowed to plant flowers inside their home in the floor so Leo will think they are outside.

218) Not allowed to give Leo prank candles where the first half gives off a pleasant scent then the second half smells like a dying animal.

219) Not allowed to mock their enemies when they think turning the lights out will give them an advantage.

220) Not allowed to mention the fact that Donnie accidentally made four pairs of night vision goggles before remembering Leo won’t need them.

221) Not allowed to suggest Leo could get a Red Ryder BB Gun because it won’t matter if he puts his eye out.

222) Not allowed to slip into Leo’s bed more than ~~two~~ ~~three~~ four times a week to “protect him from owls.”


	7. On Abuses of Braille by Wanda Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest commentor Wanda Farmer wrote these in the comments of chapter 6, I just edited the wording a little to fit the style of the previous chapters.

223) Not allowed to use the glue gun to make braille on _any_ surface.

224) Not allowed to use any inedible thing(s) to put braille on Leo’s food.

225) Not allowed to make up his own braille.

226) Not allowed to put braille on Leo’s body for any reason. He knows what his body part are.

227) Not allowed to put braille on his own body for Leo. Leo doesn’t want (or need) to know what his toes are named.

228) Not allowed to claim Leo needs an “I am blind” sign.

229) Not allowed to put braille on anyone else’s body for Leo.

229a) ( _Raph may enforce this rule anyway he sees fit. - Raph._ )

229b) ( _You can’t add rules to rules! - Mikey_ )

229c) _(Raph may add rules to rules. - Raph, Donnie, April, Casey, Karai, Shini._ )

230) Not allowed to adhere braille to Leo’s possessions without asking for Leo’s express permission first.

231) Not allowed to rearrange food into braille so Leo will know what he is eating.

232) Not allowed to add braille to anything in shared areas, such as but not limited to items such as the toilet seat.

233) Not allowed to make a comprehensive braille index of his body parts and their corresponding names on the off chance that a blind nameless brother is at least a little curious.

234) Not allowed to affix braille boards to anything without Leo and Donnie's permission.

235) Not allowed to use “Puppy Dog Eyes” on Donnie to get around rule 234.

235a) ( _Not allowed to describe his “Puppy Dog Eyes” to Leo to get around the previous rule, either. - Leo._ )

235b) ( _Heh Leo wrote it and it looks like it’s-_

235c) _falling off the page because it’s all crooked-_

235d) _so now it looks like these rules are in a happy little-_

235e) _tent. Don’t tell him I said that though, sight before spite!)_

235f) ( _Not allowed to write on Mikey’s List._ _Also I’m telling Leo. - D_ )

236) Not allowed to make “Warning: Owl Sanctuary” signs in braille.

237) Not allowed to make braille signs without permission. ( _But it is funny watching Leo’s face as he reads all of Mikey’s signs._ - _Raph_ )

238) Not allowed to arrange things into braille without asking Donnie first.

239) Not allowed to make owls with braille feathers.

240) Not allowed to make braille out of welts on his skin. ( _What if I enjoyed helping with it? - Raph_ ) ( _It really scared Leo, so don’t. They felt worse than they looked, apparently. - Donnie_ )

241) Not allowed to use latex to make braille anywhere. ( _HOW!? - Raph_ )

242) Not allowed to make RC Owls to prove Leo needs protection.

243) Not allowed to use RC Owls inside the lair to scare or otherwise annoy anyone.

243a) _(Or outside the lair. - A_ _pril_ _)_

244) Not allowed to record owl hoots to scare, manipulate, or intimidate Leo into joining his "Owl Protection Services."

245) Not allowed to “capture Leo’s good side” by lying about the camera location.

246) Not allowed to lie about where his face is to get Leo to talk to a body part that is not his face.

247) Not allowed to lie about where someone else’s face is either. See rule 246.

248) Not allowed to force Leo into feeling Jello molds on their faces to see if he still knows them.

248a) ( _Not allowed to shove anyone’s face into a mold. – Donnie._ )

249) Not allowed to use any food products to make faces as pop quizzes for Leo. He has not forgotten anyone and doesn’t need to prove it.

250) Not allowed to use anything to change his face even temporarily. That actually did scare Leo and it wasn't fun calming him down.

251) Not allowed to use the excuse that shell patterns are mesmerizing to covertly get and give shell rubs.

252) Not allowed to recreate shells of anyone with owls perched on them to show Leo he needs to keep his guard up.

253) Not allowed to glue owls to his own shell and scream: “They got me! Run, Leo!”

254) Not allowed to use bird droppings, fake or otherwise, to make Leo think owls are after him.

255) Not allowed to ask April or Casey (especially Casey) if Leo could feel their zits.

256) Not allowed to complain that the rules impede on his ability to protect Leo.

257) Not allowed to contact the ASPCA about “turtle abuse” because Raph enforced a rule the way he saw fit. Donnie gave Raph that power by writing on Leo’s behalf.

258) Not allowed to hire a lawyer.

259) Not allowed to have Shini use her magic to go against the rules.

260) Not allowed to make Leo’s mask into crazy eyes and ~~scare Raph~~ make Raph look twice and not be scared at all.

261) Not allowed to manipulate Shini or parties less familiar with the list into doing things on the list on his behalf.

261a) ( _These parties are allowed to enact revenge as they see fit. - Karai_ )

262) Not allowed to photo shop owls into photos of Leo.

262a) ( _I want the one of Leo kicking the owls butt though. - Karai_ )

263) Not allowed to rig clothing to hoot when worn unless he tells Leo how he did the hakama.


End file.
